


But Did i Look Pretty When i Died?

by GwenTheTribble



Series: As Morning Shows the Day [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Cisswap, Female Tony Stark, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Sexism, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world breaks and erupts in the same tragedy.        Four dead.    Three in a car and one that keeps yelling at her stupid heart to stop beating.     The press covers her father’s accomplishments and what she wears to the funerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Did i Look Pretty When i Died?

                They name her Audrey Francis Stark.       She will grow to be a socialite and marry some wealthy man’s son and she will be a philanthropist like her mother.     Maybe her father will leave the company to his business partner or maybe one of her sons will share his gift.     She will be the lady that attends luncheons.    She will play her role.     

                This is not what happens.     

                She convinces her father to teach her everything he knows when she is five and so annoying and eager you wouldn’t believe it.       She’s smart smart smart and more than a few well-meaning women try to tell her to tone it down, cover it up.   ‘Math is for boys’   ‘you should be more quiet’ they say to her.      She tries to be quiet and gentle, she really does.   But she only lasts fifteen minutes before she’s racing down silent halls.    The noise makes her brave.

                MIT is different and the same.      At fourteen, she’s the youngest person there.     Within the four years she’s there she gets _such_ a reputation.    Who cares?   She doesn’t.       Rhodey seems to, but Rhodey’s just another reason they talk.      They’re not doing anything, but _Audey_ knows that between the gender, race, and age differences no one would ever believe them.   It doesn’t matter.   Not to her.

                Her world breaks and erupts in the same tragedy.       Four dead.    Three in a car and one that keeps yelling at her stupid heart to stop beating.    The press covers her father’s accomplishments and what she wears to the funerals.     She gets the company,    her father’s greatest display of faith in her.   

                They tell her that war is an ugly place for woman.     She breaks records with the bombs she builds.      She was so tired of being told to stop that she didn’t pay attention to the way blood felt on her hands.      

                The magazines ask about her plans for a family while she revolutionizes technology.     ‘What’s your workout routine?’ they say while she invents things that would make them weep.        Old men call her names and tell their listeners that she’s just a little slut spending daddy’s money, taking credit for someone else’s work.       Who cares?    She doesn’t.  

                The magazines tell her the clock is ticking and publish enormous pictures of the crow’s feet that begin to form.    Suddenly she’s a washed up old hag, refusing to age with grace.        

                She’s kidnapped at thirty four.     It’s not the first time, in fact it almost the thirty year anniversary of the first time, but this time it’s by men who cut her hair and made a doctor give her a new heart.    She does the math.    Now her stupid heart won’t ever remember that she’s a dead woman walking.      She builds a suit that makes her taller than her favorite pair of heels and uses it to kill.    This is nothing new.     Yinsen is though.    He told her not to waste her life, but didn’t tell her how to live.      

                She asks for a cheese burger, one of the ones that somehow people are always shocked when they see her eating them.       A press conference with people that she knows are going to tear her apart, and the gorgeous reporter tells her she’s not a hero.      Who cares? She does.   

               

**Author's Note:**

> Girl tony stark is near and dear to my heart. tell me what you thought!


End file.
